The present invention relates to an eyeglass frame shape measurement apparatus for measuring, the shapes of the rims of an eyeglass frame.
There is known an eyeglass frame shape measurement apparatus (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication 2000-314617) which includes a frame hold unit for holding the right and left rims of an eyeglass frame, and a measurement unit for inserting a tracing stylus into the grooves of the rims of the eyeglass frame held by the frame hold unit and detecting the movement of the tracing stylus to thereby measure the shapes of the rims.
This type of apparatus, normally, uses a two-rim support trace mode in which right and left rims are both held by the frame hold unit and the right and left rims are measured successively. The two-rim support trace mode can obtain the shapes of the right and left rims and also the mutual position relationship data between the right and left rim shapes. The position relationship data includes data on the geometric inter-center distance of the right and left rims (FPD), the nose width (DBL) between the nose side end of the left rim and the nose side end of the right rim, and the curve angle of the frame (rims). The data obtained by the eyeglass frame shape measurement apparatus are used as basic data for eyeglass lens periphery processing to be executed by an eyeglass lens periphery processing apparatus.